Polaroid
by LuluDancing
Summary: "No! Absolutely not!" Just a snapshot into their life as a couple.


**A/N: Just a drabble that I had written a while ago. Wanted to upload it now to see what you guys thought of it. It's pretty much AU. And it occurs when they are in a relationship. **

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He got manipulated by her! That's right; _he_ was manipulated by those big brown doe-shaped eyes and those tantalising hips.

And there he sat on the couch trying hard to watch some telly, yes she educated him on the wonders of the telly, but he just kept getting distracted by the cooing happening emanating from the open door of the library in their house.

**xxxxx**

"No! Absolutely not!" Draco stated, his voice brokering no room for argument. They had just finished dinner and had settled down with a pot of green tea for a quiet night of reading in their library when she popped the question.

Pouting, Hermione asked, "Why not?"

"Because we have no time for it." Draco replied. He looked at her sitting on the opposite armchair by the fire, legs tucked underneath with _Hemlock and its uses in potions_ open on her lap, tendrils of her dark hair escaping from her messy ponytail. "And I am not the type to have anything like that in the house."

"We can make time for it!" She argued. "It's not too hard to take care of and I could use a distraction when you are off, hunting some Dark wizard on your Auror missions, instead of worrying about you all the time."

"Time? You work long hours at the St. Mungo's and I don't even have strict working hours." He countered, "No, Hermione. It will not work."

He raised his hand just as she opened her mouth to argue more, "We are not going to talk about it anymore. I said no."

She narrowed her eyes, "Alright then Mr. I-dictate-the-terms-of-everything-in-this-relationship." Standing up, she walked out of the library, her head held high.

Draco shook his head. _Ah Hermione and her tantrums. _

He was sure this would last for a space of five minutes before everything went back to normal.

He walked into the dark bedroom, to see her already in bed asleep with her back to his side. Getting into bed, he tried to pull her into him but she refused to budge from the position she was in. _Ok so maybe it would take longer than five minutes. _

The next morning she was all smiles, while serving him his breakfast, wishing him that a good day at work.

Draco was relieved that everything seemed to go back to normal. Boy was he wrong.

That night, feeling particularly randy after a successful Auror mission, he tried to initiate something, only to have her yawn and say she was tired and whether they could continue it next time.

The 'next time' never arrived. Every night she would either go to bed early or say she had no time since she had an early start the next day or make up some excuse. And she didn't make it any easier on him by wearing an array of new, revealing night clothes to bed.

Two and a half weeks of no sex had made Draco meaner than usual, snapping at everyone at work. He even hexed a trainee Auror for chewing his food too loudly.

Finally one night he decided that he had had enough, after Hermione made an excuse of having sprained her hips while exercising, all the while wearing this new, red negligee that barely covered anything.

"Ok fine then!" Draco almost yelled, "We can get one!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Hermione inquired her eyes wide at his outburst.

"You know what I am talking about!" Draco growled, stalking towards her. "You win!"

Hermione smiled brightly at him and put her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Groaning Draco continued talking against her lips, "It's because your arguments are valid. Not because of any other reason. We can make time and –" he broke off in a hiss when she trailed kisses down his neck, pausing to suck slightly at his pulse point.

"You know what? I think my hips feel better now." She smiled cheekily as she pulled him towards the bed.

**xxxxx**

The noise from the library just got louder interrupting him as he was trying to watch a really good episode of _Fringe. _At least Muggles know how to produce good TV.

He slammed the remote control down and walked to the library with his wand whipped out ready to put some silencing spells on the library. How can one make so much noise while playing with an animal?

He peeked in from the doorway of the library and paused at the sight that greeted him.

There she was lying on her back, on the floor giggling as the light brown cocker spaniel puppy ran all over her, trying to lick her face while she tried to grab it.

And that's when he realised it.

So what if the two week old puppy was not toilet trained and peed on his pillow, so what if he found his favourite pair of dress shoes ravaged, after it was treated as a chew toy and so what if it woke him that morning by biting him, yes his butt was still a bit sore. It was at moments like this that he could forget it all – moments where he got to see her laughing and happy. He will let the little pup tear his pillow apart and shed its hair all over his breakfast if it meant seeing her eyes light up with happiness.

"Draco?" he was brought out of his reverie by her voice. She was looking at him, her eyes bright with laughter and her cheeks tinged pink holding the puppy close to her body as she gave it a rub down. "Did we disturb you?" she asked concerned.

He smiled softly, "No love. I just wanted to see what you were up to." Having said that he turned around to walk to the TV and watch what new experiment Walter would be doing, when he paused to look back at her, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She looked up at him, her gaze filled with affection, "I love you too."

Feeling better, he proceeded to the sofa but not before casting a silencing spell on the library door. He might have accepted the bloody dog but he still wanted to watch Walter milk the cow in peace.

**A/N: It was not supposed to get fluffy but oh well :) I know the timelines are wrong cos _Fringe _wouldn't have come out then but like I said before it's AU. Haha. I was thinking of writing some drabbles about them in a relationship. ****Let me know what you think of it even if you hated it and constructive criticism is always accepted :)**


End file.
